


闹鬼

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, hunted house, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 有人曾经来过，或许他已经走了。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	闹鬼

Kaidan睁开眼，黑暗猛然涌入他的视线。他听到胸腔里的心脏砰砰跳动着，似乎拼了命要逃出这幅躯体。

“Kaidan！”Shepard的声音暖烘烘地吹进他的耳朵，“Kaidan你醒了吗？”

他一定是在做梦。Kaidan迷迷糊糊地掏出柜子里的闹钟用迷蒙的视线艰难地看了眼时间，哀嚎用枕头埋住脑袋。“走开，闭嘴。”

Shepard热乎乎的身体贴着他的后背，执着地推搡着他的肩膀：“快起来，我听到楼下有声音。”

“不，楼下什么也没有。”

Shepard如他所愿闭嘴了。Kaidan几乎能听到Shepard在小声嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着什么。房间刹那安静下来，背后的温度消失，Kaidan努力往被窝里钻得更深一些，以补偿失去的温暖。冷风还是嗖嗖吹了进来。空调系统又坏了，Kaidan彻底失去了睡意。他睁大了眼睛朝窗户的方向瞪着，心里默默在今日计划事项里添上一条。

黑暗正一点点被侵蚀，窗帘的纹理逐渐在夜色中凸显。Kaidan揉揉眼睛。这个时候他听到窸窣的声响在他响亮的心跳间隙隐隐传来。

“我说什么来着？”Shepard压低了嗓音对着他的后脑勺得意洋洋地说道。

Kaidan梗着脖子把清了清干涩的喉咙，努力将往后瞥的视线扭向前方。他叹了口气，站起身披上外套。清晨的寒意将他浑身的困倦彻底冻了个激灵。他能感到身后那双存在感十足的眼睛正牢牢盯着他，催促着他。Kaidan烦躁地抓抓头发，把枕头下的手枪握紧。

他知道自己正浑身发蓝，暴躁的心情在他的皮肤上留下一点点跳跃的刺激感。Shepard在不远处轻笑着。“你猜是什么？是闹鬼了吗？”

Kaidan嗤笑了一声，并未费心反驳。他的心跳奇异般缓慢下来，似乎那股战后徘徊不去的疲惫和不安被这个深夜的闯入者所驱逐。Kaidan深吸一口气，轻轻推开门。

门外依旧是一片漆黑。Kaidan静静等待双眼适应客厅的亮度。一辆出租车从窗外飞驰而过，亮黄的车灯扫过墙上的合照。他移开视线，侧身靠在墙上，冰冷的温度一点点攀如他的神经血液，他又一次听到自己的心跳声。

砰砰，砰砰砰。

“看。”Shepard从他身后伸出一只手，指甲无意间蹭过他脸颊上还未痊愈的伤痕。

Kaidan皱着眉缩起脖子。他的脚指头在地上蜷缩着。天气越发冷了。他恍惚间想起忘在洗衣店的毛衣。也许多日缺乏睡眠终于让他失去了应有的效率。十年了，他心想。即使是Shepard也不可能靠着咖啡就不眠不休地工作下去。

他并不怀念这个。靠着承重墙做掩体。他痛恨用扫描战场的方式打量自己的小客厅。昨晚没来得及扔掉的酒瓶子倒在桌面上，咕噜噜滚向地面，咣啷一声，索性没有碎开。

Kaidan看着忘关的窗户松了口气。

“哈。”

他大声笑着。灰白的雾气融化在干燥冰冷的空气里。窗帘轻轻飘起，卷起一把空气又被猛然拉出窗外，阳台上只有一个歪倒的盆栽偶尔懒洋洋地滚一下，掉出一小捧湿润的土壤。

Kaidan打开灯，他揉揉眼睛在外套上抹去那一点湿意。“看，什么也没有。”Kaidan轻声说着。

关上窗户后室内变得过于安静了，他站在窗前，天边已经开始开始泛起青白的光线，高低不平的大厦屋宇和依附着它们的脚手架沉默着笼罩在迟迟不去的黑暗中。

“好的，好的，”Shepard在他身后毫无歉意地说着，“我的错。下不为例。”

Kaidan十分确定Shepard正毫无缘由地笑着，出于奇异的幽默感开心地咧着嘴。

“没关系，John。”他摇摇头，头痛正在大脑的边缘隐隐约约发出威胁。

Shepard握住他的肩膀，Kaidan没有听到他是什么时候走近身边的。他总是神出鬼没，不是吗。Kaidan闭上眼睛，将酸胀的泪水咽下。Shepard亲着他的肩膀，Kaidan几乎感受不到这个吻。

“不生气？”

“不，我从来没生你的气。”

Kaidan肩膀上的重量消失了。他转身，避无可避地看到墙上的合影。Shepard正坐在沙发上，大大咧咧地翘着腿，一只手揽过Kaidan。他正咧着嘴，Joker总说Shepard的笑容比EDI的笑话还要吓人。无论如何，他心想。他几乎能再次感到Shepard结实有力的手掌牢牢握住他的手臂。

楼上的闹钟响了起来。Kaidan局促地将外套裹紧，他光着脚穿过空无一人的客厅。酒瓶在地上前后滚动着。有人曾经来过，或许他已经走了。


End file.
